


Dick Returns to Neptune

by VMarsTrek



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarsTrek/pseuds/VMarsTrek
Summary: Dick returns to settle his father's estate, and soul searching ensues. Logan and Veronica try to navigate the new Neptune.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 50
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is post the awful Season 4. I am sorry. BUT Logan is alive.
> 
> This is fanfic # 2 and I don't know how long it will be. The subject matter is something that has always been on my mind. I hope you enjoy. Chapters will be updated as I writ

Veronica is desperately trying to focus her attention on her laptop, tapping her pen on her notepad and getting increasingly irritated. Logan hovers near the door, rubbing the back of his neck, shifting from one foot to another. His jacket is on, keys in hand, if he could just walk out the door.

Veronica sighs and peeks over her laptop. “You know, Logan, for a Lieutenant who flies fighter planes into hot zones for a living, you sure are being a little bit of a ……”

“Veronica I don’t have to go. Really, he will absolutely understand given everything.” He is now pacing in front of her. “I can meet up with him later for coffee, or go surfing in the morning.” Veronica does her very best not to roll her eyes at the stupidity of this scene. “He’s you best friend…..” she begins, “YOU are my best friend!” Logan interjects.

“You are being ridiculous, which is sweet and endearing, but I am trying to work on this case while Mac is out of town. Can you please just. Go. Pick. Him. Up. At. The. Airport.” Veronica snaps her laptop shut.

This has been an ongoing discussion, at least on Logan’s side for days. Dick is arriving back from Romania. The production company paused shooting to work on editing and other movie stuff she couldn’t be bothered to understand, so Dick could come back, at least for awhile, and deal with the estate. Someone should be there to greet him. Period. Even with Veronica’s, distaste, for Dick she can not deny the guy sympathy. His dad was fucking BEHEADED, by psychopaths posing as his gardeners! Kendall is dead, Cassidy, well, and Dick’s mother, who the hell knows which country in Europe she was living in now. He was pretty much all alone in the world. Even at her bitchiest, she wouldn’t deny Dick his best friend. Or at least she likes to think so. 

Deep down Veronica also knows that Dick is very likely one of the only reasons she still has Logan in her life at all. At his darkest, during the 9 years of radio silence while Veronica was pursuing her own dreams, Dick kept Logan afloat. Having him stay here is small payment for that. She owes him far more.

Logan has not been so easy to convince though. He knows tensions between the two have softened over the years and he knows the sticking point in Veronica’s mind. It sticks in his as well because, well, Veronica is his everything and he holds a fair amount of guilt over events of that night. He is also aware, that while she may SAY it is ok to pick up Dick, and bring him back here, for now, she is most likely not totally on board. 

Even he can’t deny its been rough for her. Deployment is often long, and the short stints are without much warning. Keith’s illness and surgery have caused many sleepless nights for Veronica, hell even for Logan. They try to take turns managing his appointments, but she takes the brunt. Just like high school. The bombings during spring break, well, there isn’t a night Veronica doesn’t lose sleep about what she could have done different to prevent even one other death. Catch Penn sooner. Collateral damage: Nicole, Matty, Weevil… Never mind Neptune’s gentrification which caused Veronica to lose her favorite bakery. A very sore point for her indeed.

Logan sighs when he thinks how sometimes he feels lucky to escape for work, but then overwhelmed with guilt. “I can send a limo and keep his reservation at the Grand for the night…” Logan starts again.

Veronica runs her hand over her face and head, balls up her fists, relaxes them, stands and takes his hands. “Please, go to him Logan. He wasn’t as lucky as we were. You, WE are all he has left. I will be fine, and if not, I will go work at the office. He will need a friend and whether you like it or not, you made that friendship bracelet a LONG time ago.” 

Logan stares after her. We. This is why he loves her and never gave up hope. She disappeared for awhile, but she is slowly coming back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan retrieves Dick from the airport.

“Your attention please, Flight 223 from Laguardia has arrived at gate 25. Luggage will be at carousal 2 in 15 minutes”.

Logan jumps at the announcement and makes his way to carousal 2. He has been pacing and wearing the hair on the back of his neck bare. He has known Dick for years but yet to come up with the words to articulate the situation. Sorry someone else in your family abandoned you. Sorry you had to come back to the hell that Neptune, well, has always been, but somehow has sunk lower? Sorry I am all you have left.

“Dude, is that you?” Dick’s tentative voice jolts Logan out of his thoughts. He looks up to see a pale, disheveled Dick put down his carry on.

“Hey, Dick.” Logan walks over and embraces Dick in a hug that he isn’t sure is more for Dick or himself. “I’d ask how the flight was, but I know the flight from NY is bad enough, let along a transatlantic leg. Let me grab your carry on. How many bags do you have?” The carousal started to move and baggage started to drop down. People are starting to fill in the spaces, and Logan wants to get the bags and get out before people start recognizing either of them for, well, pick a reason.

“Ummm, 2?” Dick seems at a loss for words for once in his life. “I packed everything I had to bring back, not knowing….” His thought process drifts off, but Logan doesn’t need him to finish the sentence. He’s been where Dick has been, sort of. Neptune has a way of reaching out and dragging you back, DOWN with it’s razor sharp claws.

“Why don’t you grab a seat? Same bags?” Logan’s lips quirk up in a half smile as Dick nods and sinks his head back in his hands. He remembers the surfing trip they took when Dick found the luggage and could not pass it up. Torso of a woman, in a bikini, but when the suitcase gets wet, bikini disappears. Logan reminds himself to get Dick new luggage. Logan turns back to the carousal. He has never seen Dick quite so solemn and it bothers him. Why does everyone in his life seem to come back to him broken? He knows Dick wasn’t especially close to his father, but they had made significant strides to repair their relationship after Cassidy took his leap from the rooftop of the Grand. Big Dick at least stuck around and put in some effort, unlike Dick’s mother, the bitch. 

More bags drop and the offending one drops, followed by the other. The dampness from the change in temperature from the cargo hold to the slightly warmer airport leaves the remnants of one torso slightly exposed and Logan hustles to heave it off the conveyor belt. Logan runs the arm of his shirt over the top to remove the residual moisture restoring a bikini top. 

With both suitcases in tow, Logan moves over to where Dick is sitting. “Hey, I have your luggage. I’m just parked out front.” Dick stands and they move swiftly to the exit, as a few heads start to turn. Logan opens the back of the SUV and puts the bags in the back. Dick moves to the passenger seat, while Logan removes a ticket from the window. “Vee hooked me up with a fake ticket so I wouldn’t get towed.” Logan chuckles as he starts the car and moves into traffic.

Dick smiles lightly. “Thanks Logan, you know, for picking me up. I have a reservation at the Grand so you can…” 

"Uh, no. I canceled that as I think it’s better that you stay with us. No room service, but our mini bar has full size bottles.” Logan waggles his eyebrows at Dick and turns his attention back to the road.

Dick looks at him inquisitively. “With you? Are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean, I would love nothing more, but Ronnie…”

“Actually, this is Veronica’s idea. Keith is away for awhile on an out of town case and we are staying at the house temporarily while we weigh our housing options.”

“Ronnie? Veronica Mars? Dude, unless she has amnesia, she hates me. Can’t say I blame her, but I don’t think…” Dick is incredulous. 

“Dick, please. If I do not show up at the house with you and your questionable luggage, I will be joining you at the Grand for a long time. So please, PLEASE just come stay at the house at least for tonight.” Logan is pleading now. It’s the epitome of ridiculousness that he keeps having the same fight but with different people. Crazy, isn’t that the definition of crazy? Doing the same thing over and over expecting a different outcome? “I am slowly going crazy, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, switch. Slowly crazy…” Logan sings in his head.

Dick just nods in resignation. “Ok, but if I see a taser, I am out of there.” He cracks the first real smile since Logan first saw him. Relief sweeps over Logan and he sighs audibly. 

Silence soon overtakes the car, and when Logan peers over, Dick is asleep. Granted, it’s a long flight just from NY to LA, and he knows Dick has been traveling for the better part of two days. Before that who knows when the last night of non- drug, non-alcohol induced sleep he actually got? It’s different when it’s an honest sleep, without having to watch your back. Logan knows the feeling all to well. He lived too many years with the psychopath that was his sperm donor to know how freeing safety felt like. Awake or asleep. 

Logan remembers the first night Veronica slept over. It was like he hadn’t slept in years, and when he woke up, he couldn’t take his eyes of her. She felt safe. Part of his free fall after she left Hearst was that he lost his security, and he constantly felt he was grasping for a rope that was no longer there.

Logan sees a sign indicating they still have 50 miles to go. He pulls into the next gas station for gas and coffee, grabbing an extra one for Dick just in case he wakes up. When he pulls back onto the highway, Dick starts to stir awake. He stretches, and straightens up looking around questioningly, resting his eyes briefly on Logan, then back to the ocean. Logan grins and hands him the coffee.

“I can’t believe how much I missed seeing the ocean, smelling the salt in the air.” It’s almost a whisper, and it worries Logan more than he likes to admit.

“Well, we are not on the beach, but close enough. Some strings were pulled, and I have your wet suit and surfboard at the house so we can hit the waves first thing in the morning.” Logan says hoping the thought of surfing will pull Dick out of his melancholy.

“Sure, that sounds great.” The flatness in his voice is making Logan really nervous. “Are you positive Ron… Veronica, is ok with me coming back to your place?” Dick had sublet his beachfront piece of paradise to a contractor working for Kane Software, not expecting to be back on the continent for another 6 months, and while he appears to be the only heir left, Big Dick’s estate is still tied up. Not to mention Dick has zero desire to stay at that house, being the place…

“Please drop it, but if you really are worried, I am planning on stopping just outside of Neptune where Veronica’s favorite bakery relocated after it closed due to high rent. I have it on good authority that woman’s good will can be bought and sold with baked goods.” Logan chuckles and Dick adds, “I will personally fund that bakery if it keeps her taser off my goods.” They both laugh, knowing that despite the fact Veronica has a gun, she still favours Mr. Sparky.

The turn off to Neptune comes closer and Logan turns off to secure the beloved baked goods. Dick pretty much buys the place out and they balance several boxes out to the car.

“So, how have you guys been, since, you know everything?” Dick asks as they navigate the streets into Neptune. 

Logan’s grin is replaced with a tight line. “It’s been a lot, honestly, as it seems every time the police have finished questioning one of us on one thing, they come up with something else. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think they have a crush on us. I am just grateful that Leo went back to San Diego and is not creeping Vee anymore. Dude needs to get a fucking hobby.” Logan mumbles the last part.

“Leo D’Amato? What was he…” Dick barely gets that out when Logan jumps in, waving one arm wildly n the air. “Do NOT get me started. Shows up at the apartment one night with a fucking pizza, for Veronica. Says it’s an inside joke. Long lunches, and I have caught enough whispers around that something almost went down, at least he was hoping something would….” Logan blows out a breath. “Anyway, needless to say Vee doesn’t need, I don’t need, some lovelorn FBI agent sticking around. Anyway, we are almost home” Logan turns onto the street. “Dick, we know this is a lot and I won’t push, but if you need to talk, I’m here, hell, don’t tell her I said so, but Veronica is here for you too. We both know, well, loss.” Logan pauses. "Here we are. Mi casa es tu casa."

Dick looks back out of the window and looks at the house Logan is pulling up to. It’s certainly not big, or flashy by any standards, and he knows he will most likely be relegated to a pull out couch, but right now Dick Casablancas can’t think of anywhere else he would rather be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick does a lot of reflection being back in Neptune. Veronica seems oddly nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always felt Dick needed more character development, though I know there seems to be a love/hate relationship with his character. I have always had a soft spot for him, especially after S4. 
> 
> I will be honest, I don't have a clear picture where this is going, yet, but I have a few ideas.
> 
> I also appreciate the love I have seen so far.

Dick blinked one eye opened and flung an arm over his eyes, groping for his phone. 11:30. So much for catching waves this morning. Between all the travel and the emotional toil of being back in Neptune he clearly needed the sleep. Dick groans lightly and rolls to his side and opens his eyes. He is met with two big brown eyes, a cold wet nose, followed by a big tongue slurping up his face.

“Ugh, PONY!” Pony, thinking this was an invitation, jumps up on top of Dick and burrows her head under the blanket. Dick jumps out of bed dragging a blanket with him, glancing around. He didn’t think Veronica would appreciate his half-clad state. He hears some chuckling.

“If you are looking for the mighty mini, she went out earlier this morning, though,” Logan pauses to pull out his phone and snaps a picture, “she would kill me if I didn’t capture proof of this.” He gestures between a disheveled, wild eyed Dick and mischievous looking Pony. “Come on. There is coffee and Veronica even managed to leave some pastries AND bacon.”

“Ok dude, what HAVE you done with Ronnie? Leftover Bacon AND pastries?” Dick opened his carry on and pulled out a t-shirt and shorts. “I’ll be there in a minute.” 

Dick closes the bathroom door and leans against the sink. When he looks up in the mirror, he sees the dark bags under his eyes, clearly the sleep didn’t help much. Hell, nothing was helping much lately, and that was before his dad was murdered. Make up that used to take 20 minutes, takes an hour. His nickname is “gallons” on set as he totes a gallon water jug as water bottles no longer do the trick. Ultra-moisturizing face masks are the norm at night, because he is TERRIFIED of needles. His agent has pulled him aside a few times in the past few months to talk about age related minutia. Dick splashes cold water on his face and presses the heels of his hands into his eyes to stop the imminent tears.

Logan is in the kitchen washing dishes while Pony lays at his feet. Dick pours a coffee and looks around the kitchen and sees pictures. On the fridge, on the table, stuffed into knick-knacks, definitely stuff you’d never seen in an 09er household. Hell, he’s been in enough of them to know. Also, to know most of those houses are cold, not literally, because, fuck, they certainly could afford to pay their bills, if they didn’t own the company, but COLD. Removed, sterile. Some parents, too few, kept pictures, some for appearances, some because they legitimately loved their kids. Though the pictures were always of the professional kind, with expensive frames to adorn the expensive pianos as discussion topics during expensive parties.

But not like this. There were old pictures that Dick knows have been packed and unpacked a few times since high school. Ronnie in a soccer uniform complete with knee socks, which he is surprised Logan hasn’t snatched for his own personal collection; Ronnie and Lilly during pep squad days; Ronnie, Lilly, Duncan and Logan out by the Kane's pool; the same Fab Four during homecoming; a more recent picture of Logan and Veronica at the courthouse with Mr. Mars and Wallace in the background. This one made Dick a little sad. He had just arrived back in Romania when Logan told him that they were getting married the next day at 4. Figures. It’s like Ronnie did it on purpose just to put the screws to him on purpose. Dick sighs audibly as he sips his coffee.

Logan turns to look at Dick and smiles, and Pony leaps up excitedly and bounces over to where Dick is sitting, nuzzling his hand spilling his coffee. “Looks like you have yourself a fan club Dick. Just be careful, Veronica is a little territorial of her dogs. Backup LOVED me, even after, all the shit went down," Logan looks down and swallows, " Needless to say when I returned Veronica was not pleased he was so eager to befriend me again.” 

Dick looks at Pony, who has her head nestled on Dick’s lap. He reaches down to scratch behind her ears. Dick and Cassidy were never allowed pets. They tried, oh how they tried. When they were little they begged, but their parents traveled too much and the nanny’s refused to take care of pets. Well, there was that one dog....As they got older, and after their parents divorce, Kendall was too much of a diva to allow anything to compete for attention in the house. After his dad took off, The Grand wasn’t as progressive as it was now and had a strict no pet policy back then, and well, neither he nor Logan had been in any shape to take care of themselves let alone a pet. Maybe they should have tried anyway, there seems to be something quite soothing about a non-judgmental soul willing to accept you, just for you.

“So, do you have any plans for today? You are more than welcome to use our other car for anywhere you need to go.” Logan reaches over and scratches Pony’s ear. “I was thinking I would take her over to Dog Beach for a run. It should be fairly quiet over there this time of day to avoid your adoring fans. Well, aside from this one.” Pony jumps up and runs circles in the kitchen at the word run.

Dick goes over to wash his mug and sets it on the drying rack and grabs a cannoli from the box. “Sure, that sounds great, let me grab a quick shower. Sorry Pony girl, this is an activity that doesn’t involve you.” 

After his shower Dick and Logan walked the few blocks to the beach and tossed a ball for Pony while they walked to the water. It was mid-afternoon so the beach was pretty empty which Dick was thankful for. They sat down on the blanket Logan brought the threw the ball for Pony. 

“So when is your new movie supposed to be coming out?” Logan asked staring at nothing in particular. Dick had been home not that long ago for the premiere that he and Veronica had attended, and the production company had already been filming the next one.

“Well, there have been a few set-backs, some production related and some financial related.” Dick runs a hand through his hair. “Dad apparently is...was one of the backers. I didn’t know at the time, but when, well, needless to say the money is tied up for the time being so nothing can move forward.”

“Oh wow. Big Dick financing your movie. Who knew? He certainly played those cards close didn’t he?” Logan looked at Dick with surprise. 

“I know dude it’s crazy. I never thought he was particularly interested in what I ended up doing aside from the fact that it kept me out of his hair. I guess he saw it as another ‘investment opportunity’, but now it seems to be biting me in the ass. If I can’t get this cleared up soon, it’s been hinted that I will become persona non grata in the filming industry.” Dick shifts on the blanket and lays back. “Fucking Neptune.” Pony sees her opening and jumps on top of Dick and snuggles in his armpit. Logan stifles a snicker. 

“PONY! How could you!” Logan, Dick and Pony all jump as they hear Veronica’s voice directly behind them. “Betrayed once again.” Veronica shakes her head as Pony slinks over to her mistress and holds her paw up, ears pushed back, tail swishing slowly in the sand. “Oh, you remember the hand that feeds you now, eh?” Veronica stands with her hands on her hips. She's wearing a light leather jacket over a crop top, tight jeans and her favorite chucks. Her sunglasses are pushed up on her head. Logan pushes down a deep growl. He gets up and wraps his arms around Veronica’s waist, giving her a deep kiss, then pulls away. “Hey babe. I tried to warn Dick.”

“Hey Ronnie. I swear this isn’t my fault.” Dick stands up, holding his hands up. 

Veronica huffs. “Don’t worry. I am used to betrayal of the canine kind. The first time Backup met Logan I was at the beach. He was supposed to be protecting me, and instead Backup mooned all over Logan. It was embarrassing.” Veronica rolls her eyes at Logan who has smartly covered his smirking mouth. Dick isn’t sure what he should be doing.

“Come on home you two. I heard from dad and he is going to be gone at least another week.” She turns to Dick. “I moved your suitcases into his room. I’ve spent time on that pull out and it’s a killer on the back. Dad just asked that you not, uh, not entertain, any lady callers.” Veronica smiles as she takes the leash from Logan and clips it to Pony. “I’ve got a hankering for Mama Leone’s for supper if that’s ok Dick? We can order in. I picked you guys up some beer and snacks for later. I still have work to do tonight.” Veronica gives them both a warm smile and turns with Pony towards home.

Dick and Logan look at each other and shrug their shoulders. Of all things Dick should expect but yet is constantly surprised by is the enigmatic Veronica Mars.


	4. Domestic Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is still a little taken aback that Veronica is SO nice to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bridging chapter.

Supper flew by with Veronica talking almost non stop about the case she was working on. Dick couldn’t figure out if it was nervous energy or just excitement about the progress on the case. Who’s he kidding, he thinks, since when is Veronica nervous?

Dick gets up and starts clearing the table, Pony gets up and follows along, hoping the newcomer to the household will let something drop. 

“Pony! Bed!” Veronica says sternly, then turns to Dick. “You don’t need to clear the table, really. I’m going to take Pony O.U.T. and will clean up when I get back. Why don’t you both go find a movie. You must still be jetlagged.” Veronica grabs the leash and signals for Pony. “I shouldn’t be too long.” She sing songs as she moves out the door.

Logan choosing to ignore his wife’s demands, starts loading the dishwasher while Dick rinses. “I never would have though you knew how to clean off a table,” ribs Logan jokingly, “I don’t remember ever seeing anything to that effect at the beach house.” Dick rinses the last dish and washes his hands leaning back against the sink. “Honestly, for the longest time I had no clue. I rented a condo in Romania to live in while filming. It wasn’t the beach house, but I couldn’t take living in a hotel for any longer than a few nights. I had to kind of learn how to take care of myself after I caught more than one cleaning service looking to either try to provide other "services" or looking for dirt to sell to a tabloid. I mean they are not all like that, but I had no time to look properly for anyone.” 

“Yeah. Being shipped off for months at a time certainly got me to learn how to take care of myself. Punishment for mouthing off often led to galley scrubbing.” Logan chuckles handing Dick a beer. “And I never heard the end of it that first time I did laundry and dyed one of Veronica’s favorite white t-shirts, pink.” A grimace pulls across both of their faces.

They move into the living room and spread out on the couch. Without Pony’s exuberance and Veronica’s larger than life personality, the house is quiet. Dick clicks through his phone when he makes a face when he reads one email. He throws down the phone on the table and watches as it slides right off the edge. “There is the summary of my life, smack and whoosh, right off the edge.” Dick shakes his head as he picks up his phone. “Being an adult, sucks dude. They didn’t teach us life skills to cope with all of this shit in high school.”

Logan quirks his head. “Gee, who emailed you that got to you so quickly. I mean it IS Neptune, but…”

“Madison Sinclair.” Dick says his voice dripping with ice as his eyes harden. “Oh, fuck me, please don’t say that name…” Logan says glancing around in a panic.

“Whose name?” Veronica’s voice cuts through the tension, as her and Pony slip inside. Once released, Pony looks around, and seeing Dick, bounces over to snuggle up on the couch, her head once again snug in his lap.

“Oh, uh Penn Epner. Dick said he read something and I know your feelings on that subject.” Logan covers quickly, giving a steeled look to Dick. 

“Fucking Epner. Always a media whore, if I EVER get my hands on him again….I’ll be in my office….dirty little hobbit…” Veronica’s voice gets lower the further she gets and they hear the office door slam shut.

“Still? I mean it’s been how long since the reunion? And Veronica clearly won the “Best Parting Shot” award that night.” Dick says looking at Logan with more questions than ever.

Logan sighs. “We’ve come a LONG way, and especially after the bombings when she finally agreed to therapy, together and singularly as needed.” Logan glances down the hall and continues with his lowered voice. “Things have never been better, we’ve covered a lot of ground. Veronica hasn't been like this for a long time. But when her name comes up, Veronica runs. Maybe not physically, but mentally and emotionally. The first time that name came up in therapy we ended early as Veronica shut down. She didn’t sleep for a week after. Needless to say, I would rather focus her attention on the person who almost killed one of us rather than bring up her name.” Logan breathes out heavily and pushes back into the couch. “What does she want with you?”

Dick looks stunned at this revelation. It seems like Madison was that infection that wouldn’t go away. Five years ago she orchestrated the stunt showing Veronica and Piz’s non sex, sex tape up on screen which caused Logan to leap into action, followed by Piz, as not to be outdone by Logan. Dick even knew which side of that fight he was taking without a thought and threw in along with Wallace and Weevil when they went to defend Veronica. Veronica certainly was a polarizing, but when she allowed you into your circle, you defended her. The stunner of the evening was when Veronica broke up the fight setting off the sprinklers and then putting Madison down for the count with one punch. Honestly, Dick had been a little turned on by that but knew better then to ever mention it.

“She somehow heard I was in town and wants to meet for dinner or coffee. I haven’t heard from her in years and honestly, she would be very low on a priority list if I had one. I have no idea what game she’s playing at. Given that Veronica is playing VERY nice with me, I don’t have a big desire to upset that balance.” Dick looks at Logan and takes a sip of his beer.

“Do what you have to do man, Veronica knows you have some nasty stuff to look into while you are home. I, and by I am mean we both are committed to helping you out.” Logan turns his palms up in front of him as if to say to Dick it’s up to him. “Just try to keep it on the down low until you know what she is after. After that…” Logan shrugs and leans back again.

“How does he even have access to media anymore? WHY would anyone want to give him more air time? UGH!” Veronica flops down beside Logan and drains his beer. Dick and Logan had been so entranced in their discussion of how to keep HER name away from Veronica they did not here her exit the office and storm into the room. “He is still on that stupid idea that I am the one that killed Lily, but thankfully I managed to build enough good will with the MurderHeads that they have teamed up to shut him down.” She rolls her eyes.

Dick remembers Logan filling him in on this during his last deployment while the investigation was still going on. He chuckles and looks at Veronica. “I guess we all knew it was only a matter of time before you took up with a group with the first name murder.” Dick smiles at her.

“Oh, no, no, no. I have not taken up with them. They were just a means to an end.” Veronica says as Logan hands everyone another beer. “Anyway, sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt. What are we talking about?” She looks to Logan and Dick expectantly.

Logan smirks slightly. “Just what Dick's plans are now that he is back and has his fan club established.” Pony is now snoring softly against Dick, legs splayed up in the air. “There have been some hold ups on the estate apparently so that seems to be priority number one. Things should have been pretty clean cut…sorry Dick…but something is holding up the works.” Logan finishes apologetically.

“Hmmmmm, do you have a lawyer in town Dick?” Veronica asks as lifts her phone to her ear.

“Ummm…no I…” 

“Hey Cliffie! …No I am not in jail…No Logan isn’t being arrested for murder. Again….” She glances back giving him a wide smile. “Dad is fine too, just out of town until next week…..I was wondering if you had any experience with estate law? …Tomorrow? 1 pm?” Veronica looks at Dick while asking the questions, to which Dick nods having no clue what was happening. “Ok, thanks Cliff….yes I will get dad to call you when he is back in town. Bye.” 

Veronica turns to Dick. “Ok, so I don’t know if you know Cliff McCormack? He’s our go to guy and while estate law isn’t his forte, he does have some experience, and if nothing else, knows who to talk to. Logan can go down with you as he knows the place.”

“Gee, Ron, er Veronica, that’s super helpful. I didn’t know where to start, and to be honest it’s all overwhelming.” Dick suddenly looks like a little kid at the mercy of the adults. He still feels he doesn’t deserve the treatment he is getting from Veronica, after so many years of hostility.

Veronica looks gently at him. “Hey. It’s no problem. I don’t know how helpful this will end up being, but it’s the very least we can do. Big Dick, I mean, your dad, had so many connections and irons in the fire who knows what might be the issue, but Cliff is nothing but resourceful.” Veronica stands and stretches. “Can you handle the last Pony walk? I am going to go in and read for awhile.” Logan nods and stands to kiss her forehead. “Goodnight guys, don’t stay up too late.”

“Hey, can I take her?” Dick offers as he stands up. “She seems to like me and I love getting the salt air facial for free while I can.”

“Sure. Just remember that Neptune has strict poop pick up laws.” Logan grins as he digs in a drawer for some poop bags.

“Won’t be long.” Dick says as he slips out the door with Pony.

Finally alone with his thoughts, Dick’s mind wanders to the email from Madison. Fucking Madison Sinclair! She’s caused so many problems for people near to him what does she want now? If she had a inkling of sense she’d stay away, far, far away. Dick stops to clean up after Pony. Oh, if the tabloids could see him now. “Golden boy of the silver screen, home to settle his beheaded father’s estate cleans poop of Neptune’s hero flyboy dog, son of late Aaron Echoll's, accused murderer of Lilly Kane.” Grim. This is all so grim.

Pony sits expectantly, so Dick continues around the block. Maybe it’s better to get this over with, Dick thinks. Appointment is at 1 with Cliff so I meet her for coffee at 12, and it limits time with the toxicity.  
Dick sits down on a curb and dials the number Madison sent him. It rings twice before she picks up.

“DICK! I am so glad you called!” Madison’s voice purrs into the phone. Dick cuts her off before she can say anything else.

“What do you want Madison? I’m not really in Neptune for social calls, so spit it out.” 

“Really? Word on the street is you are staying with Logan and, ugh, Veronica. That sounds pretty social. Maybe the three of you are looking for a little more alone time? Has Veronica finally loosened up and willing to try…”

“Fuck you Madison. Do not speak about either of them that way, leave Veronica and Logan out of this!” Dick knew this was a bad idea, but he had no idea she was still this much of a bitch. “You know what, this was a mistake…”

“NO WAIT! Please don’t hang up! Please?” Madison almost sounds sincere. Almost.

“Coffee. 12pm. Java the Hut.” Dick ends the call not bothering to wait if she can make the time or not.

“Come on Pony, let’s go home.” Dick suddenly needs a stiffer drink.


	5. The Horrible Madison Sinclair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick meets Madison for coffee and is reminded again how horrible of a person she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter delves more into what Dick has had to deal with that further forged his brotherhood with Logan. Also, Logan's dalliance with Madison never made sense to me. This should be (but no promises) the only time we see Madison.
> 
> Reference to drug use, hospitalization are in this chapter.

Madison is already sitting at a table, facing away from the door, legs crossed and out to the side in full view of whomever walks in. Which is Dick in this case. He glances around and decides again for the 100th time this morning just to get this over with.

He orders a black coffee at the bar and walks purposefully to the table. 

“Hello Madison. I’m here, what do you want?"

Madison turns and stands on her stilettos. She wraps her arms around Dick’s neck and leans in. “I was getting worried, but I knew you’d come!”

Dick steps back effectively loosening her arms from his neck. He sits down. “I don’t have long, I have an appointment soon.”

“Oh, well that is disappointing.” Madison pulls a pout onto her lips. “I was hoping we could spend time catching up.” She runs her fingers up his arm, batting her lashes at him and Dick all of a sudden understands what this is about.

The barista delivers the coffee to the table, and sensing the weird tension, leaves quickly.

“Madison, look, I don’t know what you are playing at, but I am tired, and grieving. Not sure if you heard, but my dad died? I’m kinda wrapping things up. I’m choosing this, meeting, with you to avoid any toxicity you might drag into Logan and Veronica’s life. Again.” Dick spits at her.

Madison sits with a huff. “Veronica. Always Veronica. I’m surprised Dick, I never thought you and her got along so well that you joined her mind controlled flunkies. Maybe the sex IS that good.” 

“I think you are running out of time if all you want is to goad me into saying something.” 

“Like I said, I just wanted to catch up, talk reminisce about all the FUN we had in high school, and maybe,you know, reconnect.” Madison purrs again, and Dick feels her foot move up his leg.

“Seriously? You want to reconnect?" Dick asks incredulously. "You fucking cheated on me with my BEST FRIEND, which in turn effectively caused him to lose the love of his life for 9 fucking years.” Dick’s voice rises to a level, and heads start to turn. “And you want to try to pick up like nothing happened? After putting up that video of Veronica at the reunion? You really are a piece of work. I don’t know what I ever saw in you.”

“OMG, you guys really need to LET. THINGS. GO. That night in Aspen? Is that what you are talking about?” Madison laughs. “So, tell me. What part are you more upset about?” She leans forward putting her elbows on the table, and her chin in her hands.

Dick shakes his head at her. He remembers Aspen as if it happened yesterday. He and Madison had started seeing each other again just before and Dick had wanted to surprise her over the Christmas break. Dick had arrived and got Logan’s room number from the front desk courtesy of a crisp hundred-dollar bill. But as he walked off the elevator, he saw Logan leave his room as if it was on fire, boots and jacket in his arms, not even dressed. Curious, he watched as Logan leaned against the wall to shove his feet in his boots and escape down the stairs looking ill. As Dick stood there, confused, he saw the door open again, and Madison peeked out with a disappointed look on her face, and when she didn’t see the whatever she was looking for, she popped back in. Dick’s stomach dropped at that moment for so many reasons, the least being that if Veronica ever found out this would somehow be HIS fault. Dick left that day feeling like a kicked puppy and never again returned any of Madison’s calls.

Logan bore the brunt of that, whatever it was, from both Dick and Veronica which in turn started his downward spiral. Dick remembers the day he almost lost Logan after Veronica left for Stanford. Finding him at the beach; calling 911; cradling and willing Logan to hold on until the paramedics arrived; talking to him; crying until his eyes dried up; telling him anything to get him to hang on so he wouldn’t slip away; telling him that Veronica wouldn’t want this for him no matter what. He had almost called her so Logan could hear her voice one more time before he let go not caring in the moment how unfair that would be to her, when the paramedics finally arrived. And it was touch and go. Logan’s organs had taken a beating; nurses had him under so many blankets to warm his body; lights to treat his jaundiced skin. They had a hard time finding functional veins as they all collapsed being so unstable from overuse. Hospital staff resigned themselves to the fact Dick would not leave his side and accepted him as next of kin. When Logan finally became stable and his doctor transferred him out of ICU, Dick didn’t tell him the state he had found him in, or that he almost called Veronica. They began planning a surfing trip instead. But the scars from that time never left Dick.

So, the fact that Madison was sitting here making it sound like a fucking joke that she fucked his best friend was simply too much to handle in his already fragile state of mind.

“You know what Madison? I don’t owe you any explanation. If you can’t figure out why what you did was wrong…” Dick started.

Madison sat up straight. “Wait. You don’t know do you? You seriously don’t know.” She laughs as she gathers her bag.

Dick looks at her with venom. “I said that last night that I don’t know what your game is…”

“Clearly Ver-on-i-ca has you wrapped too, Dick. I knew there was funny stuff going….”

“ENOUGH!”

“I was hoping we could have some fun, you know, take your mind off of things, but I guess Veronica is filling that void.” She flashes him a wicked grin and Dick clenches his teeth. Madison stands and faces Dick.

“It’s unfortunate you can’t move on from that night in Aspen, and I find it really funny too.”

“And why is that Madison, do you know what…”

“I got a room key from the front desk but Logan was passed out when I went in. He came to long enough to say something about Veronica, and he was out again, so I stripped down…but he was gone when I woke up” Madison is holding back laughter. 

“Wait, what are you saying Madison?” 

“Don't you see? That’s the funny part, it never happened Dick. I tried, but.... Logan and I never had sex.” With those final words Madison waves and exits the coffee shop, leaving Dick speechless.


	6. Dicks Spiral

Dick feels numb. And sick. He moves urgently to the bathroom and throws up his breakfast. He goes to the mirror and splashes cold water on his face. 

Madison lied. That in itself should not surprise him, after all he knows what kind of manipulative bitch she is. The few times he tried to break it off with her and the following pregnancy scares, that turned out to be false. But the lengths she went to sell the lie, this lie and hold onto the lie for so many years? 

Dick stumbles out of the bathroom, out of the café, bumping straight into a another slightly smaller, brunette. “Sorry.” Dick mumbles. 

“Dick? Is that you?”

Dick looks up into the soft brown eyes of someone familiar. “Mac?” 

“Yeah, I just got back into town. Geez Dick, you look like shit. No offense.”

“Madison Sinclair….”

“Enough said….look, um, you don’t look so good….can I give you a lift somewhere?" 

"I am heading to the nearest bar I can find, don't let me hold you up." Dick brushes past her and hops into Logan's car. Mac follows and quickly gets into the passenger seat before he can lock the door. They exchange glances, and then Mac looks defiantly straight ahead, the shy mousy girl who dated his younger brother long gone.

"Suit yourself." Dick says as he pulls out of the parking lot.

They drive for a few minutes in silence, then Dick pulls off onto the Pacific Coast Highway, and a few minutes later pulls into a small cantina. They exit the car, and he turns to Mac tossing her the keys. "Here. I won't be needing these for the rest of the day." With that he continues into the cantina, holding the door open for Mac, as she passes through, throwing him an inquisitive look. 

They find a corner booth overlooking the ocean. Mac picks up a food menu, while Dick checks out the drink menu. A waiter ambles over.

"Hola, can I take your order?"

"Yeah, 4 shots of tequila, bowl of lime wedges, and a pitcher of your best draft beer. Please start a tab. Get the lady whatever she wants. On me." Dick says handing his credit card to the waiter.

"Uh, can I get the large vegan nachos, I'll share his beer, and can we also get two pitchers of water for the table? Thanks." Mac smiles at the waiter, then turns back to Dick.

Dick looks out to the water, watching the waves roll in and crest on the beach. The movement hypnotizes him, so that when the waiter arrives with the drink orders he is startled. He turns, and moves one of the shots to Mac with a questioning look. Mac shrugs, but nods and brings it closer, and Dick picks up another. He passes her a lime wedge, and grabs one for herself. They both lick their skin, adding salt, licking the salt, down the shot, suck the lime, all the while never breaking eye contact. The shot burns on the way down, but Dick quickly, pushes the second shot to Mac and she obliges. They complete the intimate ritual again, then settle back into the booth, letting the effects of the tequila settle in.

The silence between them is oddly comforting, which Dick is thankful for as he is truly at a loss for words. He pours a beer for Mac and another for himself. Mac smiles, liking salt off the side off her lips slowly and pours two waters, moving one towards Dick.

"I am all too familiar with the fun that is Madison..."

"Ugh, please don't say her name. Like, ever again." Dick holds his head.

"Yeah, well YOU dated her, not me." 

"Don't remind me. I'm going to get my junk dipped in bleach and go celibate just for good measure." Dick reaches for his beer.

"Ok, dude, TMI." Mac laughs, draining her water,but grabbing his hand, takes his beer away. "Nuh uh, water first. I am one day back in Neptune, and was expecting to be girl taking with Veronica, not babysitting a sloppy drunk Dick."

"You got in my car." Dick shrugs, but drinks his water dutifully.

The food arrives at that moment and the waiter clears away the shot glasses. While Mac looks at the nachos, Dicks signals for 4 more shots and more limes hoping she doesn't see.

"Yep, saw that." Mac says without raising her eyes taking a bite of her nachos. "Here." She passes a plate of nachos to Dick. He wrinkles his nose at them.

His cell phone rings and he looks at it and groans. "Fuuuuck." He answers the phone and says,"Hey Logan, what's shaking? Yeah, soooo, funny thing, an IT security consultant and a movie star walk into a bar.....no seriously...sigh....I know....something happened.....I can explain later.....can we reschedule?....Will she have my balls in a vice grip?....Are you sure?.....Phew....ok......I will see...." Dick looks over at Mac waving furiously, as he mouths what? She points to the beer, and mimics the shots. "Ohhhhh.....ummm, any chance you can swing by that cantina on the PCH to pick me and Mac up in awhile? Yes, THAT Mac.....No I didn't do anything wrong...yet..." Dick winks at her and Mac rolls her eyes."Look it's a long story, I can explain later...Ok, tell Cliff and Ronn, Veronica I am sorry." Dick disconnects.

"I take it you have somewhere else to be?" 

Dick takes a sip of beer and picks up a nacho. "I was supposed to meet with Cliff McCormack at 1 today, Veronica's lawyer friend?" Mac nods. "Veronica set up a meeting for me to figure out what the hold up is on my dad's estate. I should have known meeting with HER for coffee before hand was a mistake." He drains his beer and picks up a shot.

"Look, if you want to talk about it...." Mac offers.

"Nah thanks though. I think that Veronica and Logan are owed an explanation before anything else." 

Mac nods knowingly, though she knows nothing except Madison Sinclair is involved. And that is something she can drink to.

"Well then, bottoms up!" Mac grabs a shot, and clinks it with Dicks and they both down them together, giggling when they grab the same lime.

The afternoon passes with Mac and Dick alternating beer, shots and water. They spend the time avoiding the offending topic, and much of the recent goings on in Neptune. Dick is catching her up on his film, and Mac talks about her time in Istanbul, marveling at how close they were to each other and again when they realized they spent time at the same beach in Varna. They are on their second plate of nachos, second pitcher of beer and 3rd round of 4 shots when Logan swaggers in, and leans against the booth, neither of them taking any notice.

"I can't leave you alone for a minute and you are corrupting our favorite IT security guru. Hey Mac, Veronica was thrilled to hear you were back in town." Logan slips in beside Mac and looks between the too, not too sure what is going on.

Mac and Dick look at each other, then burst out laughing. Logan sits stunned, then glancing at the table littered with empty shot glasses. "Ok, I see." Logan walks over to the bar, points to the table, shakes his head, pulls out a card, signs, and takes Dick's card and tucks it safely into his pocket. 

"Ok, you two. Veronica is expecting us back for supper, though, it looks like you both are headed for bed. Separately." 

"You sound like Keith!" Mac says, and it sets off another round of laughter between the two as Logan hustles them out of the bar. Logan shakes his head, and pulls out his spare keys and opens the back door for both of them. Dick waves Mac in with a flourish, and she curtsy's as she gets in, Dick tumbling in on top of her. They roll around trying to find the buckles, settling for one long buckle from one end of the seat to the other ignoring safety. Logan sighs, and passes two bottles of blue Powerade back to them.

"Here. See if you can manage to drink these without spilling all over the backseat."

"Yes Dad." Mac and Dick giggle together and Logan pulls out of the parking lot and starts the drive home.

Veronica and Logan tried to catch up with Mac over supper, alternating with Logan trying to get Dick to spill what prompted the drunken afternoon. All that the prodding yielded was Mac and Dick raiding the liquor cabinet when Logan took Pony out for walk when Veronica jumped in the shower. They had a bottle of whiskey, and had found an old karaoke machine when Logan returned. Veronica was wrapped in a towel urged out of their room by the yowling.

"Ok. So this is happening." Veronica pointed to the duo. "Did Dick say anything about what all of this is about? I don't begrudge him cutting loose at all, but Mac...who was he meeting before Cliff...did he say?" Veronica turned and headed into the bedroom. Logan followed.

"Um, well...."

"Spill it Echolls. If I have to listen to them all night, I need a reason." Veronica drops her towel, and looks for her yoga pants. Logan moves behind her quickly, spinning her to the bed. He drops on all fours over her, pressing slow kisses to her shoulders, one of his hands moves up her legs dipping past her thigh. Veronica shudders and sighs. "Ok. Stop. Right. There. Is it that bad?" She pushes him off, rolling to the side. Veronica grabs her clothes and quickly dresses before Logan can distract again.

Logan leans back on the bed, putting his arm over his eyes. "Madison wanted to meet up with him. I can only assume that's who he met with before."

Veronica whirled around. "Madison, as in Madison, fucking, Sinclair?" Anger seethed from her voice.

"Hold on, there. He only did it so she would stop trying to contact him. He was concerned she might show up here and cause problems for him. Looks like she did anyway." Logan sighed. "I know nothing else other than that. Just go easy on him."

Veronica sits hard on the bed. Madison, it figures. Every time things seem to be going ok, she rears her devil horns. That drink. And Aspen. And the lingerie store. And showing up at The Grand. Airing the sex tape at the reunion. Now this. I was playing nice with Dick too, Veronica thinks morosely.

Logan moves to grab her around the waist. "Hey, hey, hey. What's going on in there?" Logan places a gentle kiss on Veronica's temple.

Veronica shrugs. "Nothing that can be helped. Now let's go out and babysit before they decide Pony needs a makeover."


	7. Day after Mardi Gras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glitter and confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update took me far longer than I anticipated. I had a chapter written and saved and it was deleted. I hope to post far more regularly. I do promise no to abandon the fic

For the third morning in a row, Dick wakes up feeling like garbage. At least sleeping in a real bed versus the pull-out couch makes it a little more bearable.

He slowly blinks one eye open, then the other expecting to be slobbered on by the ever- attentive Pony. When nothing comes, he sighs and closes his eyes again. He starts to drift back to sleep when he hears rustling beside him, and his eyes pop open not giving them time to adjust to the light.

Dick slowly feels down his body feeling relieved when his hands make contact with, what he is assuming, are his clothes from yesterday. And a feather? He grabs it and starts when he sees a bright purple feather boa tangled with Mardi Gras beads. WTF?

His mind tries to catalogue events from the day before but things are fuzzy and out of order. He remembers meeting a brunette, tequila shots and then….karaoke? Did he do karaoke with Madison?

OH SHIT!

Dick leaps out of bed, stumbling over the beads and falls into the bedside taking a lamp down with him. His phone flies with it smacking the door, falling to the floor with a solid thud. Pain shoots through his head and hip.

A groan emanates from the bed and he remembers the reason for his ill-advised leap from bed. He grips the side of the bed and slowly peeks up, praying it IS in fact Pony.

What greets his is a questioning look from Mac, rubbing her eyes.

His eyes widen and he checks his clothes again. “Thank fuck!”

Mac turns then slumps back down into bed. “I think I ate a desert. A glittery desert?” She asks as she shakes the quilt and some glitter goes flying.

Dick flops back down on the bed, thankful the brunette was Mac and not she-who-will-not-be-named. Veronica would have his balls in a vice grip. Though at this point there are a number of brunettes, but Mac is by far the safest so long as things stayed PG last night.

He turns towards Mac who now has her eyes closed and is breathing forcefully, blowing air out of her mouth. There is a bend in one of the blinds that Dick prays his drunken antics from the night before didn’t cause) and the slit of sun that creeps in hits Mac’s hair causing a glow of auburn to frame her face.

Unthinking, Dick goes to reach over to touch what he believes to be the softest looking hair he has ever seen.

Before he can, the door flies open and Pony bounces over jumping up on the bed, snuggling under the blankets. Logan leans casually against the door. Signature smirk in place.

“I’m not, uh, interrupting anything am I?

“Hey, dude! Your dog! Pony! NO! “

Logan chuckles before calling over Pony.

“I’m going to grab a shower. There is fresh coffee and Veronica left a few pastries for you guys and some bacon. Eggs are in the fridge. There isn’t any rush, but you may want to de-glitter in here, because last time I checked, Keith isn’t into rager chic.” Logan picks up a Mardi Gras beads, tilts his head, and twirls them as he heads out of the room whistling.

Mac gives Dick an uncertain look, then breaks out in laughter, whooping so hard, she tumbles out of bed with a loud thump onto the floor. A puff of glitter bursts into the air.

“Come on my little faerie queen, lets get caffeinated before we tackle the room. Where did we get all this glitter?” Dick asks as he helps Mac up off the floor.

“Would you believe that I found it in Veronica’s Big Box O’Disguises? Along with the boa and beads?”

They pad into the kitchen and true to his word coffee is waiting and cups and plates are filled. Mac opens the freezer and shuffles things around pulling out somethings and shoving a plate into the microwave.

“Veronica keeps some vegan friendly pastries in the freezer for me. Not the same, but pretty good.” Mac replies to Dick’s questioning look.

They sit in amicable silence for a few minutes before Mac speaks again.

“So, about yesterday, no, no let me finish. She’s, ah. Well, I know my issue, and I know Vee’s issue. I know Logan’s issue, but yours. Unless you contracted something in high school, or she’s blackmailing you with sex tapes…” Mac says waving her breakfast in the air, Pony’s eyes trained firmly on the prize.

“No, no, none of that. Wish it was the simple. But what I know, found out, it, erm, involves others, not like sexy times involves others….well, sort of but not really.” The thumping of his head on the table illustrates his frustration. “I just can’t get into it until the other parties potentially involved are told. First. Sorry Macster.”

A smirk creeps across Mac’s face and she reaches across to squeeze Dick’s arm. “I see it now.”

“Oh no! I didn’t say anything last…”

“No! No, just, Logan always said there was more to you than what we saw. He always said you were deeper and more loyal. Vee and I just played it off as some latent sexual bro thing. But…how torn up you were yesterday? This is something kinda big isn’t it?

Dick just nods, suddenly feeling a little warmth from where Mac has his arm. He meets her eyes for a second and looks away.

“Yesterday, before our tequila and nacho bender, you mentioned you too had shewhoshallnotbenamed issues. Care to share and be a friend?”

“Ok, my Spark friend, but let’s get to cleaning while I share.”

They grab their coffee and wander back into Keith’s room finding Logan trying to catch Pony who has feather boa in her mouth.

“Vee is going to kill me.” Mac moans trying cut off Pony as she dodges out the door.

Logan stops and stares at Mac. “Veronica? Why would she….OMG is THIS from her box of disguises? She’s been holding out on me! Pony! Come here!” Logan yells as he stalks out of the room.

“So,” Mac begins as she shakes out the top blanket, “do you remember you know whose birthday? Of course you do. Everyone at Neptune High does because it was a fucking production every single year!”

Dick stops and looks at her after her sudden very Mac unlike outburst. “Ummm, sure?”

“Sorry. Well as it happens, MY birthday is right around the same time, same year, same hospital. As it turns out, four years later it was discovered that an error occurred, and two babies were switched and went home with the wrong parents.” She attempts to busy herself with something on the nightstand but fails and sits on the bed scanning the room, meeting his eyes with a half- smile. Dick sits stone still.

“Seeing how entitled she was, IS; how she threw her white privilege in everyone’s face, ugh. Don’t get me wrong, I love my parents, I love my brother. But I met Lauren, and we keep in touch a little. Mad- SHE treats her like a freak, like it’s not normal to love books, or trivia, or to not want to spend your days get lip injections and following the latest craze on Instagram! I get the why my parents and her parents decided to keep us, but some days it doesn’t erase the hurt. It feels like everyone got the best-case scenario in this. Except me.”

Dick feels foolish sitting there with a pink glitter feather boa in one hand and Mardi Gras beads in the other. He isn’t sure if he should drop them, call Logan for help, call Veronica, offer Mac a hug, a tissue or more tequila. It is almost noon. Pony cuddles?

“I always wondered why her family was SO nice and she was such a bitch. Lauren used to drag me into the library and tell me stories about the books she read while I would wait for the witch to get ready. Her mom would bake cookies and her dad? He took me fishing every once in an awhile. Knowing my family sitch. Me, fishing can you believe it? They were, ARE really good people, but I think you already know that Mac. It explains so much now. They over-compensated or tried to, and it backfired in the biggest way.

Mac smiled warmly at him. “Thanks. I think I needed to hear that.”

“So, did your parents come clean about all of this to you, or...let me guess…”

“Veronica.” They said at the same time.

“Yeah. I asked her to dig. My parents are Nascar and nachos. And I don’t quite fit in there. She made sure, really sure I wanted to know, warned me it was life changing. Phew. Well Dick welcome to the club. Not many know that secret.” Mac plops a tiara on his head and gives him a playful shove.

Somehow, he knows even though they haven’t stayed in touch; his brother caused her trauma five years ago; that he can count Mac amongst his friends now. Maybe Veronica won’t have his balls in a vice if Mac is in his corner when everything plays out from his conversation with _her._ That convo, he thinks, needs to happen soon, real soon.

Mac and Dick are so caught up in their own thoughts that when the front screen door slams shut, they both jump. They hear her and Logan talking and muttering sweet nothings to Pony.

“Shit.” Mumbles Dick. “She’s back.” He sing songs a la Johnny from ‘The Shining’.

Veronica stomps up the stairs to passing where they sit, only to back up. She narrows her eyes and waves her finger in Dick’s direction.

“No. Do. Not. Even. Think. About. It.” And they hear her moving about in her room. On her way back down, she pauses again at the door.

“Are you two coming back down? I’ve got Mama Leone’s and my borborygmus needs to be fed!” Veronica pumped her arm up and skipped away.

Mac and Dick looked at each other, shrugged and followed her down the stairs.


End file.
